Not a snake in the grass
by Gray Tasare
Summary: How do you stalk James Potter? Tells the bits and pieces of James' life, as well as Snape's, through the eyes of a peripheral and almost unknown character. Except for the storyline and protagonist, Harry Potter and related stuff aren't mine.
1. Outcast

**NOT A SNAKE IN THE GRASS**

**Outcast **

For the red-haired girl with the pointed face and very pale skin, Hogwarts was the worst possible place to be in despite the hundreds of wizard and witch hopefuls who roamed the corridors and studied there.

"Did you see Sirius?"

"Shh. He'll hear us!"

Keira Mitri made it no secret that she detested Hogwarts. She would have chosen to be home-schooled or sent to Durmstrang instead, if not for the letter that arrived four years ago. The problem with her first option was that she really had no place to call home and the other was that Durmstrang only accepted boys and it was evident that her frail frame could not even pass for a skinny and nerdy boy.

"Crud and dragon turd!"

"Watch your mouth, Hannigan."

"No, that's what I need for my potions homework."

Truth be told, she was fairly brilliant who taught herself the rudiments of magic by the time she could read. Holed up in her room or in the attic of the Vey Manor, she managed to sneak long-forgotten books from the library and read them until dark or some househelp looked for her, whichever came first.

No one looked for her except for the governess who was actually paid to do that. Her mother particularly didn't care what she did as long as she didn't get in the way of her parents who were still in charge of the Vey family and all of its businesses in both the Muggle and Wizarding world. Keira could understand that. Her grandparents were very rich and powerful people; the patriarch was well-known in the wizarding community as a cauldron mogul whereas the muggle-born matriarch controlled some shipping industries that involved lobsters, crabs and an iceberg or two.

"My mom sent me another knitted sweater, do you want it?"

"No way, dude! What guy in his right mind would wear something with rainbows and unicorns?"

Her mother on the other hand, she could not understand. She was neither as charismatic and cunning as her father, nor as shrewd and aggressive as her mother. What Keira's mother was was beautiful- a model in fact. And as models went, she had one day eloped with a free-spirited painter who ditched her the moment she had Keira. As far her father was concerned, that was all that Keira knew and cared to know. She had read a similar story before and preferred to keep a romantic view of her life to keep herself entertained. End of story.

The bell rang and students began milling into the Great Hall for lunch. The potions master, Professor Slughorn, was immediately surrounded by the more popular kids. Keira avoided them but not fast enough as to miss overhearing the juicy tidbits of today's gossip.

"You left this," a female voice suddenly said over her shoulder.

Keira looked at the object. It was her book. She looked at the speaker and stared into eyes so green that it was like staring into the Slytherin banner back at the common room.

She took the book and mumbled a thank you. The speaker, Lily Evans, smiled and invited her for lunch. Her companions didn't even bother to hide their discomfort at the mere idea of it while Lily shushed them.

"No, thank you, I need to go to the library afterwards," Keira excused herself and smiled politely, fervently hoping that it didn't come out lopsided and freaky as it had done in many occasions. If there was a single thing she could have inherited from her mother, it was her pretty smile that could turn heads, make people stop and more often than not, convince them to do whatever you wished of them. That would be very convenient.

"She's nice. She's not like the lot of them, give her a chance," Lily reprimanded her friends as soon as she thought Keira was out of earshot.

"That's what you said about Severus Snape, Lily," someone piped in.

"You don't know Severus."

Then- "what are you eavesdropping for?"

Keira stopped, suddenly annoyed and she didn't even hide it. After all, the greasy-haired boy with the hooked nose and even surlier attitude wasn't worth the effort for polite pretense. "What's it to you, Snape?" she hissed, "I am the one who should be offended, being put in the same category as you."

He looked murderous. "Don't mess with Lily Evans, Mitri," he spat out.

She rolled her eyes, "what's it to me?" He let her pass and she didn't spare him another thought.

Lunchtime was excruciating. Breakfast she could manage since most of her schoolmates were either still half-asleep with their elbows in butter dishes or frantically copying some other person's homework propped against the milk jug. However, by lunch, everyone was wide awake and raring to get noticed.

Keira had learned that if you ignore people enough and don't excel in anything, people were bound to forget you existed until they realized you had a few Sickles they can borrow and conveniently forget to return. Fortunately, this was not one of those days and so she just ate and stared.

"Oi! Look, it's Snivellus."

Four boys made themselves the center of attention again. The school regarded them with words such as "exceptional," "brilliant," and "good examples;" with the exception of the mousy one who probably was a charity case in terms of friends. _He has good manipulative skills, _Keira thought, _then again, he could just be some pathetic loser who got lucky._

"Washing not yet done, eh, Snivelly?" the one with the glasses gloated, "let me do it for you!"

There was a bright light and a jug of water poised itself above Snape's head. Snape, in turn, was pointing his wand furiously at the boy, eyes darting to and fro the others as he did so.

Keira yawned. She knew how it would turn out and could practically see the whole scene in her mind's eye. Any second, Lily would enter the scene and it would all be over. But then again, there was someone worth watching so she looked all the same.

"Potter, stop it! You're a prefect, don't you care what example you're showing to the first years" Lily reprimanded.

_Bingo._

The boy with the wand grinned. "I will, just go out with me, Evans."

His companion with the black hair shook his head in amusement as her face reddened.

"How many times will I tell you to get lost?" Lily countered.

"Around a hundred more should do it, to make it an even thousand," the black-haired guy replied.

Potter sighed. "Yeah, way to go sticking up for your mate, Black," he waved his wand and the pitcher went back to its original position on the table. "You really should be grateful that a girl like her is sticking up for you smelly behind, Snivellus- no offense meant, Evans- cause you certainly ain't worth it."

"I don't give a damn, Potter," Snape retorted.

Potter's ears pricked. "What's that, Snivelly? You want a fight?"

Snape pushed forward, "what if I do?"

"I'd kick your stinking-"

"Oh why don't you all shut up?" Lily interrupted, brandishing her own wand.

Potter held up his hands in mock defeat. "Alright, alright. After all, that's what gentlemen do."

She glared at him, "you, Potter, are no gentleman." Before he could say anything else, she had turned on her heel and walked away with her sortie of female companions. Potter and his crew were left to their own devices with Snape trying to get out of their way.

That night, at the common room, the moment she entered, Snape sneered at her. "Come to laugh some more, Red?"

"Shut it, _Sev_," she taunted, "leave me alone."

Snape pointed his wand at her but she went past him without even flinching. He snapped, cast a body-bind spell and leered at her. "Don't call me that!"

Keira had the sudden urge to poke him in the eye now that he was close- so close that she could smell what he had for dinner; however, her finger won't even move and decided it was futile to physically threaten the guy. "She calls you that and you think of her as the greatest thing on earth."

"You make it sound degrading," Snape retorted, flushing a bit.

"Right. You know that you'd get in trouble if you don't lift this spell on me, Snape. Imagine, how it looks like: you picking on someone like me. That's so unfair, don't you think?" Keira said. Her toes were starting to tingle.

"That's only because they don't see right through you," he shot back; but he undid the spell and let her pass. "But guess what, you just got lucky the hat put you in Slytherin. You're nothing special and you know it, Mitri. We have nothing to gain by being with you. That's why we leave you alone."

She didn't look back.


	2. The broken wand

**The broken wand**

"Bet you a galleon she won't do it."

"You're on."

Fifth years generally anticipated Apparition lessons every Friday night. It wasn't because they had loads of fun trying to get themselves inside hoops without leaving any body parts behind, it was the perfect opportunity to show off and socialize.

It was quarter to nine when it happened. Someone was fooling around and suddenly, there was a big yelp and someone fell backward on somebody else until there was a domino effect inside the Great Hall. And it was a certain fat Hufflepuff boy's misfortune that he was the one who fell on top of Keira who was spacing out. She fell on the granite, barely missing splitting her head into two. Her wand fared worse- it broke.

Keira stared at the wand unblinkingly. A wide berth started to form around her and the boy who was practically swimming in his own sweat.

"I- I- I'm really sorry, Mitri. I didn't mean to, someone pushed me!" he started to look desperately for someone to pin the blame on. The sea of faces didn't give him anything.

Everyone knew that if you left Keira alone, she'd leave you alone. But there was a time they remembered very well, that back on her first day in school, she was given a week's worth of detention for punching a housemate dead center on the face for simply picking a locket she had dropped. What happens when you break her wand?

"Fight…fight…fight."

Keira narrowed her eyes and started for the boy, fists clenched.

"Mitri, I'm sorry!" The boy was cowering and being pushed forward by a bunch of Slytherins. Someone had already distracted the Apparitions teacher from coming back into the hall. "Don't hurt me!"

Just as Mitri raised her arm to strike, James Potter barred the way.

"Easy there, Mitri," he said, "no need to get vioent."

She looked daggers at him. He was a good head and a half taller than he was but Keira knew very well she didn't need to be tall to kick him where it really hurts. "Out of the way, Potter; you're no Slytherin prefect," she said, "and whatever it is, you can tell me later, so let go."

Potter tightened his grip on her wrist. "No can do, little lady." He looked up and saw Sirius Black and Remus Lupin emerging from the crowd. "Got it, mates."

"Now, can you calm down and forgive…" Potter turned his head towards the Hufflepuff boy, "what's your name again?"

But Keira was getting impatient. She stomped on Potter's foot as hard as she could and while he was busy with his own pain, she managed to tackle the equally surprised Hufflepuff boy. Black and Lupin were quick to respond by restraining her with armlocks on both sides. Several fan girls screamed, most of them telling Sirius to be careful. Keira wondered what they would do to her if she suddenly vomited out of disgust on their dear Sirius' robes.

"What is the matter with you?" Potter gasped as she looked away, bright red hair falling like a thin curtain across her pale face.

Keira didn't answer, not even when the teacher and Professor McGonagall, the deputy headmistress, arrived on the scene.

"What is going on here, Potter?" McGonagall looked at the Hufflepuff boy, "someone get him to the infirmary."

Black and Lupin had let go of Keira who didn't put up a fight after that. She just stood there, not even bothering to straighten her robes.

"The boy tripped and broke her wand, Professor, that's all," Potter explained.

McGonagal raised a thin brow. "And that explains the bleeding and broken nose, I presume," she looked sternly at Keira.

There was silence and then Keira quietly said, "I'll go get my punishment from the headmaster's office."

"I was going to get your head of house and then deduct 10 points from Slytherin. There's no need to go that far, Ms. Mitri," McGonagall said.

She could have laughed but that wasn't appropriate in the situation. "Professor Slughorn would not punish me. He would just tell me to never do it again, which I could not promise," she said slowly, "that is why I should go to the headmaster."


	3. Dumbledore's game

**Dumbledore's game**

The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, simply listened to what Keira had to say the moment she entered the room. It was as if she hadn't regretted anything and was simply going through the motions of it all.

"Ms. Mitri," Dumbledore interrupted.

"When will I start detention?"

"I believe that we were talking of expulsion."

That shut her up- for a few seconds before she exploded. "What? I thought…no, you can't possibly expel me now because I haven't anywhere to go! And if that gets on my record, no school would possibly…damn," she sank into the chair opposite Dumbledore's and stared blankly on the inkwell on his desk.

"I was joking, Ms. Mitri. Now that you're all seated, shall we talk?" Dumbledore smiled.

Her gray eyes widened. "So, I'm staying at Hogwarts?" she squeaked.

"I'm afraid so. No school would accept you at that age, Ms. Mitri. I'm sorry, but I'm sure that you'll learn to love Hogwarts the same way that I do, cracks, slime and all," he continued, offering her some peppermints. "Now, I'm not saying that what you did doesn't deserve punishment but that's not how things are done here at Hogwarts unlike the Vey Manor."

She snorted. "What does this have to do with it?" she suddenly caught herself and straightened up. "Sir?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "If you wish to be frank with me- no pretensions- Ms. Mitri, then I ask that I can be frank with you," he extended his hand. Keira looked at it and nodded.

"Let's play a game."

"Games are for children, Sir. I am not a child."

"Indulge me."

She bit her lip and leaned back. _This should be interesting._

"I tell you something and you say whether it's truth or a lie, easy as that, nothing complicated," Dumbledore proposed.

Keira cleared her throat. "There must be more rules than that, Sir. If this is a game," she replied. "And what do I- we- get from it?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Of course. If you get it wrong, you have to do something for me. Get it right and you take the next turn. The topics should match the difficulty of its precedent. No going out of the room unless it's for a potty break- but I don't think we'd take that long, don't you?

"As for what we can achieve from all this- information, Ms. Mitri. It is a most valuable commodity, so valuable that people will and have died or killed for it. Do not forget this."

The gears in her head started turning; after all, this was the Albus Dumbledore. She nodded.

"Then let me begin. I have a passion for sweets," Dumbledore said, fishing out a lemon drop out of a sticky plastic bag. Keira almost gawked at him. _No kidding,_ she thought, annoyed. _He's letting me win_.

She shrugged; two can play at that game. "Truth, sir." She cleared her throat. "I hate Hogwarts," she tested, watching his reaction. He answered truth.

"During my fourth year at Hogwarts, I accidentally set the curtains in my dormitory on fire. Not that it was regrettable because they were an ugly shade," he chuckled.

She inclined her head to the left. "They are ugly, no matter what house you are, I think. So, I would say that you are telling the truth, Sir. Did you ever get punished?" she asked.

"That's another turn, Ms. Mitri. I believe it's yours," the headmaster answered.

She pondered her next statement. It would have to be of the same caliber. "I killed the servant's pet rabbit because it was annoying. I was five," she said.

"A lie, Ms. Mitri. You may get violent but I don't think you would go as far as killing pets," he said, "besides, you were never the type to go outdoors to be pestered by rabbits."

_Point taken. That was a bad move, _Keira decided. She was beginning to wonder where this was going to.

"I am gay."

Now Keira really gawked. "Excuse me?"

Dumbledore stroked Fawkes who had perched nearby. "I had admired and loved my old friend Gellert Grindelwald and until now I regret what had happened between us," he looked at Keira over his half-moon spectacles, "tell me, Ms. Mitri, have you ever been in love? But that's not allowed in the game so you don't have to answer."

For the first time in her life, her mind was a blank. When she finally got to analyzing those three words, she couldn't make heads or tails of it. After all, this was Albus Dumbledore! What would he have to gain by revealing he had the hots for some dark wizard? It was probably bait, she decided, giving her some statement that was so crazy it would have to be real when it's really not. That was it, and she said so.

Dumbledore patted Fawkes. "Is it so hard to believe, Ms. Mitri? Hmm, and I was so keen on you winning and asking me to run around the castle in only my underpants," he laughed when her left eye twitched. "For your dare, let me see…Ms. Mitri, how long have you known Mr. Sirius Black?"

"We got acquainted when I was eight, sir, during my grandfather's 60th birthday. The Blacks were guests of honor and someone thought it would be 'entertaining' for an idiot like him to get-along with me; pardon the term, sir," she said, getting uncomfortable again.

"No, I haven't forgotten that you could speak frankly," Dumbledore replied. "That's it then, I would have you get re-acquainted with Mr. Black and you can tell me after your detention of- say, four days of cleaning the Divination Tower starting the day after tomorrow- all about it."

The prospect of spending time alone with Sirius made her stomach turn. "Can I do something else, sir? And-" she narrowed her eyes, "what makes you so sure I would stick to the rules and not blackmail you? I'm not some goody-two-shoes Hufflepuff or some loyal Gryffindor, after all."

Dumbledore chuckled. "You wouldn't have anything to gain from that, and you know it, Ms. Mitri."

Her pale cheeks burned and decided then and there that she hated being read by a book by some self-professed gay who was supposedly the most-respected wizard of all-time.

"Oh, and I would have something to gain from, from, from Sirius Black!"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Information, Ms. Mitri. Whether you like it or not."

Heya! Okay, I'm not really sure that people are actually reading my work or just clicking on it wondering if I'm taking a James Potter slash Severus Snape angle, but I do hope that somewhere out there are people who do. If you're one of those people, please review if you have time. Criticism and the like. Thanks a bunch!

-Gray Tasare


	4. The afterdreams

**IV. The after-dreams**

_The hall was dark and the corridors were cold. A cloaked figure stole out of the granite tower and rushed past the carpet of fallen autumn leaves, leaving a flurry in its wake._

_There was another hooded figure, on horseback, waiting patiently for the other in the shadows. They must not be seen, not heard, not known- or else the witness shall die._

_When they finally met, they briefly held hands before throwing off their hoods._

"_Oh, Gellert."_

"_Albus."_

"Oh damn!"

Keira sat bolt upright, clutching her blanket. The nightmare was too real, and it was all the headmaster and his stupid game's fault that her imagination was keeping her from getting a night's rest. She rubbed her temples. It was fortunate that her three roommates slept like logs; only one seemed to move and it was to unconsciously wipe the drool from her mouth.

She wondered if there had been a purpose to that dream or was it just some sick joke to remind her that she lost the game and had to arrange a date. With Sirius Black. Lord of the blockheads. She shook her head. No, she decided, it was actually James Potter who was lord of their group; Sirius could be vice-blockhead or something.

Her stomach churned. Why the hell was she thinking about those guys in the dead of the night anyway? It could have been just like the other dreams that she had, but what with the current situation, it wasn't very likely. Or could it?

Cautiously, she padded towards the lone window and parted the curtain to take a peek outside. Nope, there wasn't anyone there. She breathed a sigh of relief and shuddered. How, oh, how could she even begin to like Hogwarts?

A few hours later, she walked bleary-eyed into the Great Hall for breakfast, grateful that they didn't have classes for the day. However, she was annoyed that somebody else had finished the marmalade that she particularly liked and was in a foul mood after that.

Lily Evans seemed to have noticed and went over to the Slytherin table with half a pot. "Here, you can have some of ours. We prefer strawberry anyway," she smiled. Some of the Slytherins around the table turned around muttering something and looking her up and down.

"Thank you," Keira said, mildly surprised but pleased all the same. "You really didn't have to do this, Ms. Evans."

Lily scrunched up her face in mock disgust. "Ugh, Ms. Evans. That sounds so marmy. Call me Lily, alright? By the way, what are you going to do this afternoon?" she asked, green eyes twinkling. They were so green that Keira mistook their glitter for a really bright flash of green light accompanied by some woman screaming something to protect some person named Harry.

"Who's Harry?" she blurted out, disconcerted and unfocused from lack of sleep. Then recovering, added, "if you don't mind my asking, that is."

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Lily, who's this Harry I'm hearing about?" James Potter suddenly appeared over her shoulder. As expected, his whole gang wasn't far behind. Remus was talking animatedly to Sirius about something while Peter was shifty-eyed as usual. Imagining him as a rat wasn't too hard for Keira; she had a dream about that not only once but thrice, and all of them were disgusting.

"I don't even know a person named Harry!" Lily exclaimed.

"Rather common name: Harry," James turned to his mates. He was wearing his red Quidditch robes and tossing a glittery ball that resembled a snitch.

Lily pouted, obviously forgetting that Keira was there, silently musing with the marmalade. "But it sounds so much better than James!" she said with sarcasm before storming off. Keira wondered if those two even had a decent conversation of more than five or so arguments. Well, it wasn't her loss anyway; maybe it was even her gain.

"Harry-James," Sirius whistled. "I wonder who'll win, mate." Then catching the look from his friend, he raised his hands, "just kidding."

They turned to leave. Keira coughed, but it was Lupin who turned back.

"Look, sorry about that. You'll have to bear with James when he gets like that," he smiled.

He could have been handsome, she thought, if he didn't look too shabby and depressed for the most part. "It's alright. I was going to ask if-" she wondered if Lupin was the right person to ask to arrange a meeting with Sirius.

"He's still mad at you? Nah, forget it. At least I know there's more than one girl who can resist James' charm. So if he needs a kick somewhere, I'll know who to ask," Lupin replied.

_Right._

He must have misread her expression and added, "but trust me; James is a nice and cool guy. He wouldn't be that- ah- popular if he weren't. Take me, Sirius and Peter. His heart is in the right place."

_Yeah, inside his chest where it belongs._ Keira was suddenly getting tired of being told what she had already observed; knowing that Sirius was practically a disgrace to the Blacks, and Lupin was on the impoverished side and Peter on the extremes of being pathetic. But she smiled politely anyway and thanked Lupin for sparing her that bit of time. Obviously, he wasn't the one she needed. She needed someone with more tact, someone who knew what to do.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to make sure that Sirius Black gets detention for tomorrow?" Severus Snape said, narrowing his eyes. "What's in it for me?"

Keira crossed her arms and hissed, "it's not like you don't fancy the idea."

She couldn't see his reaction from behind the huge pillar in front of the schoolyard, but was pretty sure he was stifling a smirk. She had found Snape sitting behind a pillar sometime after breakfast and so took the opportunity to make a deal.

"Do this for me and you get Lily Evans' attention the day after," she promised. Now, she could tell that he was interested.

"Wait, don't you mean: get detention for Potter?" Snape clarified.

"You heard me. Black. I don't really care what happens to Potter," she added quietly.

There was rustling of cloth and paper. "What's in it for you as to go as far as pleading for my help, eh, Mitri?"

_Haha. _"It doesn't concern you. Just remember: no delivery, no payment. That is all," she began to walk away but stopped a few steps after she heard Snape getting up too. "And, if anyone hears about this, I'll make sure the people in the common room hear about one of your little secrets. You don't need to know which." With that, she left Snape cursing the rest of her family tree.

That night, Keira dreamt of Snape and for some strange reason, when she abruptly woke up at the strike of three in the morning, her pillow was soaked. She resolved she would bury the images to the back of her head to where a lot of things were put away to be forgotten. Keira turned over and hoped tomorrow would be better.

If what happened the next day fell under the definition of better, Keira couldn't actually decide. Snape had done his part by ensuring that when she arrived at the Divination tower, an aloof Sirius Black was there along with three buckets of water and mops. What she hadn't anticipated was the bonus he had included: James Potter.


	5. Two dates in detention

**V. Two dates in detention**

She had not seen this one coming.

"Hey, look, we have company," James called out, nudging Sirius from his leaning position near the foot of the hanging door towards the Divination tower. Sirius looked at Keira's direction and barely nodded, black hair falling over his face.

She approached them and started to lift a bucket for herself. Some of the contents spilled over and wet the hem of her robes. _What idiot wears robes on detention cleaning duty, anyway? _She thought, her pale reflection staring back at her.

A pair of hands suddenly took the handle of the bucket from her. "You go grab those mops. It sucks having to do this the muggle way," James said.

It was so uncalled for that Keira just stared at him.

Sirius laughed in the background as he climbed up and took the bucket from James' outstretched arms. "Looks like we don't worry about looking like dolts, James. She doesn't know the way of the muggles either," he said.

She scowled. "I do, too," she contested. "I've lived with them."

James smiled at her. "Yeah? Well, you can tell us all about it while we wreak havoc up there," he said, passing the last bucket to Sirius. He held out his hand. "After you."

She had meant to thank him in her rehearsed polite voice but what came out was, "why are you nice? Are you planning something?"

Fortunately for Keira, Sirius had not heard a word. James tilted his head, scratching it. "I dunno. I thought I was nice all the time."

She quickly turned around to grab the mops, but tripped on her robes and fell flat on her face.

"Oi! Are you alright?"

She didn't answer. She had reached her limit for making a fool out of herself on the same day. When James started to pull her up, she slumped on the granite, bruising her temple. She inwardly cursed and hoped it wasn't internal bleeding. "Go on ahead. I'll catch up," she replied, voice muffled.

"What's taking you guys? I'm not cleaning this tower by myself," Sirius called out, head popping out of the trapdoor. He looked at the pile of robes on the floor. "Is she dead?"

James tried to pull her up again and failed. "Lost her marbles, I think," James called out, "gimme a hand here, why don't you?"

Sirius jumped down. "What, are we going to throw her into the lake and hide the evidence?"

The next thing she knew, two guys were hoisting her up and depositing her on one of the overstuffed chairs in the room. Then the two went to work, chatting as if nothing happened.

This was the second thing she had not anticipated. Of course, their wands were confiscated so they would use their hands, but to actually see these two so-called school heroes mopping like common house elves was really something. Keira almost forgot why they were there in the first place.

Sirius was the first to notice she had finally moved a muscle to lift her head. "Oi, get a mop and start over there," he said, "there's a Quidditch game James can't miss."

She had forgotten Quidditch. Today was Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw.

"He can go," she replied.

They burst out into amused laughter.

"I told you she thinks she's some sort of princess," Sirius finally gasped out, leaning on his mop.

James was shaking his head. "You," he directed to Keira, "are really something." He righted his glasses. "What's your name again?"

"Keira Mitri," she answered, mopping a corner. It was harder than it looked. The darn thing was heavier than she thought and it was going in directions she didn't want it to go.

James tapped his chin. "Mitri, Mitri, Mitri. I've never heard of any Mitris. How about you?" He turned to Sirius.

Sirius shrugged. "At least she's not part of my family tree. That'll be another spot my dear old Mother would be considering to burn," he said. "You're doing it wrong." He sloshed his own mop inside the bucket before going over to where Keira was. He took the mop handle from her and in vigorous motions, cleaned the area she was struggling for the last five minutes.

"Thank you," she said quietly, staring at the rockwork. She was disappointed that the mop itself wasn't defective.

James looked curiously at her. "For a Slytherin you're quite- ah- how do I put it?"

"Polite?" Sirius supplied. "I told you, she thinks she's a princess. I'm done with my lot." He threw himself on a particularly soft beanie and moved his hair out of his eyes.

"Hey, you said you lived with muggles. How is it like?" James asked.

"He wants help with Lily Evans," Sirius yawned.

Keira looked at the floor. By living with muggles, she had meant that she lived in a muggle community. She barely left the mansion, much less interact with muggles. Besides, no one knew she lived in a manor anyway. "It's much less interesting than people think; after all, they are just muggles." Safe answer.

"Hmm. I think we're about done," James wiped the sweat from his forehead. "How about you, Keira?"

At the mention of her name she accidentally kicked her bucket over and spilled its murky contents all over the floor. She panicked and the first thing that came to mind was to wipe it with her robe.

"Don't do that, you idiot," Sirius bent down beside her. From the inside of his robes he took out his wand and zapped it all away.

Keira gawked at him. "You have your wand!"

He and James smirked. James twirled out his wand, too. "Well, yeah, we couldn't just give our wands away, could we? It's the most important thing to have with you," James answered.

She had the sudden urge to throw her bucket at both of them.

Sirius got up. "Let's go."

James nodded and collected the stuff.

When they had returned the cleaning materials and "got" their wands back, Sirius told James to go on ahead to his game.

"She needs to have that checked," he reasoned, nodding over to the dark purplish bruise stretching from Keira's forehead to her left temple.

Keira turned away, face burning. "I can take care of myself," she said defiantly, "I'm- I'm no princess!"

"Uh-huh. And Professor McGonagall will have our heads when she learns that we left you to crack your skull or something," Sirius hooked his arm onto hers and began to drag her towards the infirmary. "See you, mate. Won't be long. Tell Lupin to save a good seat."

Potter laughed as he sprinted away.

When he disappeared, Keira pried herself from Sirius' grasp. "You can stop pretending now and go," she said quietly.

He frowned at her. "Who said I was pretending?"

"So he'll think highly of you," she reasoned, "I won't tell."

Sirius shook his head and began and pulled at the sleeve of her robe again. "Whatever concussion you have, it's not my fault. Really," he turned to her, "what do they tell you at the Vey Manor?"

Her secret was out. And she was going to kill Severus Snape for it.


	6. Black and Blue

**VI. Black and Blue**

There were two choices, three if it wasn't illegal to simply kill Sirius Black and dump his body into the lake with the giant squid where it will never be found.

Act stupid and scoff at his suggestion that she was related to the business mogul Vey;

or

Brainwash him despite the fact that she couldn't even brainwash a goldfish.

"What are you saying? I haven't even set foot on Vey Manor. And," Keira flashed the most fake smile that she could muster regardless of the cold sweat beading on her back and forehead, "my family name is Mitri, remember?"

Sirius simply shrugged and continued to drag her towards the infirmary. He was stronger than he looked. "Yeah, I guess it's not significant for you to remember casting a laxative spell into someone else's drink when they were eight years old," Sirius nonchalantly said, pushing open the door with one hand and thrusting her forward with the other. "That was pretty brilliant I might add."

He nodded for her to shut up while Madam Pomfrey fussed over her.

"What happened?" she glared at Sirius, "you didn't have anything to do with this, did you?"

"No," he answered, "she's just pretty clumsy for a 15-year-old."

Keira made a mental note to loathe Sirius Black once the Quidditch game is over. She remembered there was someone she absolutely had to see at the game today. Once Madam Pomfrey had put some cream on her forehead and temple, Sirius once again grabbed her arm and dragged her out.

She tried to shake free. "What are you doing? Let go," she hissed. Her arm was starting to hurt and she noticed some people looking. On the other hand, Sirius was unperturbed and looked like he was actually having fun dragging some pale girl along the corridors.

When they arrived at a far corner of the castle that Keira didn't even realize existed, it was only then that Sirius let go of her and crossed his arms.

"So?"

Keira's mouth felt dry. "So? Snape told you, didn't he? And he's the last person I would have expected to even talk to you," she said.

Sirius dark hair fell over his eyes, giving him a solemn look. "And thank god he didn't. The game's up; I remembered who you are so you can at least stop pretending that you don't know."

"Who else knows?" she asked. Her hand itched for her wand. Maybe a disarming spell would do the trick. She could drag Sirius the way he dragged her around and tell Madam Pomfrey that _he_ was a clumsy 15-year-old.

"I haven't told anyone, not even James," he replied, "I mean, who would?"

He lost her there and told him so. "First, why do you even know the Veys? Aside from the business, I mean," she said. The Black family, after all, was nobility.

He laughed and it was a taunting laugh. It reminded her of James laughing at Snape. She'd deal with Snape later.

"Well, I don't blame you for trying to bury the memory. I only remembered you because James mentioned something about how his fourth cousin thrice removed is getting engaged to a Vey- again," Sirius said after composing himself.

_Eduard Blue._ It somehow rang a bell but Keira really couldn't place a face to the name.

Sirius whipped out his wand and blew away the dust on a windowsill with it. "If the game isn't so boring I won't even bother," he grinned, "but heck, you look so amusing. Listen…"

_It was one of those hot summer days and the head of the Vey family had called not only one, but two of the Wizarding world's noble families for a seemingly innocuous tea. As expected, grown-ups stayed in the shade, whereas the eight-year-olds of the families were left to their own devices in the garden._

_There was young master Eduard Blue, who preferred to stuff himself with cakes and over-sweetened tea near the pond at the heart of the labyrinthine hedges, and Sirius Black, brooding and wondering why it was him who got dragged into this suffocating heat instead of his brother Regulus, who was obviously the favorite of the family._

_The old man whom everyone bowed to told them something about talking to the girl in the pale blue dress. But when they came out and no such girl was present, they breathed easily and strolled off._

_Master Black was etching symbols onto the ground when he heard a big splash and someone screaming. He lazily, but curiously, got up to look and was surprised to see that there was indeed a girl in a pale blue dress whose skin was like onion skin paper and red hair as though it was a spell gone wrong. Furthermore, it was not the girl who was in the pond screaming but Blue. _

"_How dare you push me!" Blue yelled, "don't you know who I am?"_

_She stomped her foot. "I don't care! And how dare you call me ugly when I have her as a mama!"_

_Nobody noticed the other boy as he approached. Blue got up dripping and started for her. He didn't expect her to be so fast as she scurried up a tree in her lace stockings and mary jane shoes. Blue glared at Black who couldn't help but grin at the spectacle. To cover for his humiliation, Blue simply took his nearly empty teacup and downed everything._

_And the girl in the tree giggled. _

"_What are laughing at?" Blue, already red-faced and suddenly looking sick, shot back._

"_You'd better get to the bathroom or you'll soil my mama's beautiful roses and stink up my grandmother's garden. They'll get mad at you, madder at you than they are at me!"she said. _

_It was only when Blue clutched his stomach and a pervading stench entered Black's nostrils that he fully grasped her meaning. He didn't bother assisting Blue as he duck-walked towards the Vey manor, his pants looking a lot weirder than it was before. _

_He looked at the tree and at the girl trying to clumsily get down. Obviously, she had trouble doing the reverse and caught her skirt in various places before tumbling in a lacy heap on the grass. She was like his cousin, Bellatrix, Black thought. Only she was less scary._

"_When did you do that?" he asked, pointing at the overturned teacup._

_When she saw him, her eyes grew wide with fear and she nearly tripped running away from the crime scene. He held out his hand. "If you hadn't pushed him, I would. He's so annoying bragging about this and that and going to compete to marry a princess. What a bore," Black said, "everyone knows there are no princesses."_

_The girl in blue hugged her knees and looked away, ignoring the outstretched hand. "I'm a princess."_

_Black wanted to laugh but she looked so serious. "Oh."_

"_And I don't want to marry either of you!" she yelled and buried her face on her knees._

_Black stood there, stupefied as any eight-year-old can be stupefied. Before he knew it, he was doubling up in laughter. "No one marries at eight stupid," he chuckled, "who told you that?"_

_She didn't look up but only pointed towards the manor. _

"_And they also told you were a princess? That's rich. What else do they tell you at Vey Manor?" Black crouched down._

_She turned her head away from him. "They want to get rid of me because my name's all made up. When you marry, you get another name. If I had a real name, then mama will love me for sure."_

_Black got up and extended his hand once more. "Well, it must be cool to have a made-up name. I hate mine, the last part, at least. So what's your made-up name?"_

_There was yelling and the sound of footsteps. The girl got up without any help. "I'm going to be punished," she said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "My name is Mitri. And I had a dream," she pointed at the teacup, "but don't tell them that." _

She squinted at Sirius. She could hardly believe that the guy before her was the same kid. But now that he mentioned it, the memory was fuzzy but it existed nonetheless. Her first thought was that he had so much blackmail material and the giant squid idea was fantastic to keep his mouth shut. Then: "But you didn't even remember my name."

He jumped down from the sill. "There's more to remembering a person than his or her name, stupid."

She clenched her fists. "Stop calling me that. Please."

He shook his head. "Your guard is up again. I don't want to talk to you now; it's boring." He went down the corridor first and called out, "you'd better not go wandering these corridors again. James wouldn't like that, for some reason he's taken a liking to you. Must be because you look a bit like Evans."

Please review! I've forgotten bits and pieces of my initial storyline but I'm sure most of them will come back…or else. Thanks to those who are reading up to this line!


	7. Lily in the water

**VII. Lily in the water**

It was obvious that Lily Evans was getting uncomfortable with the whole situation.

That morning, right after telling James Potter and his gang off for bullying Severus Snape once again, she had received an unexpected call for help from none other than the socially awkward Keira Mitri. And as expected from Lily Evans, top Hogwarts student and Gryffindor prefect, she had agreed to help the seemingly flustered Keira catch up with her studies.

Or so it seemed.

Suspicious thing number one: Keira appeared at the designated meeting place beside the great lake, sitting at the aft of a small rowboat and toting an umbrella the size of which she had never seen before.

Suspicious thing number two: She did say that she didn't mind (but really, what else was she supposed to say?) that Severus Snape was going along for the study date.

And if it couldn't get worse, it was very obvious that the four shadows skulking and scheming behind the bushes belonged to Potter and his gang.

At least, that was how Keira saw it. And she didn't particularly care as long as she delivered her part of the deal with Snape.

But what Sirius said yesterday had piqued her interest in Lily Evans and she found she couldn't help but stare at her while supposedly studying a lesson she had already mastered three weeks ago.

"Um, so if you put theory into practice it should be like," Lily said, motioning with her wand, "this." There was a small poof of pink smoke and on the palm of her hand, the small rock had turned into a delicate rose.

Snape followed her example even though Keira perfectly knew he'd rather be turning it into a dagger or something pointy and lethal.

"Keira? Are you still with us?" Lily reminded sweetly, "I can explain it again if you want. But it's a bit strange since you've been doing so well with transfiguration."

_Oh, good lord, no. _"I think I got it; thanks so much, Lily," Keira replied, being careful to dramatically squint her eyes as to appear both unsure and confident. She could be an actress if she keeps doing this, and she'd be following her mother's footsteps if she had her mother's charm. Which brings her back to why she was staring at Lily in the first place.

As Lily busily rifled through her notes, Snape took the opportunity to covertly hit Keira's arm with a book. "Stop making her uncomfortable!" he hissed.

"Ugh. How are you so sure she's not uncomfortable with you?" Keira replied, twirling her newly-ordered wand under her robes to make the small boat spin. Snape gripped the edge, a hint of green showing on his pasty complexion.

Lily looked up at the sky, the sunlight on the water reflecting on her green eyes. "We'd better get going. I don't think we can stay on the lake too long," she giggled, "what if the giant squid gets hungry?"

_Then let's feed Snape to it and be done, _Keira thought, and agreed, all the while thanking Lily as she reached for the oars. Snape wasn't done being useless yet as he tried to strike a conversation with the pretty girl.

But to Keira's surprise, Lily was actually laughing at what Snape was saying.

"Hey, watch the boat, Mitri," Snape growled, as the boat neared shore.

"I'm trying, Severus," she replied patiently, stifling the urge to hex him. "But-" then she saw it: a big chunk of wet something came crashing on top of Snape's head, showering him with seaweed-smelling goop and slimy green remnants. Laughter ensued from behind the bushes. It didn't take a genius to figure out the culprits.

It was Snape who got out first, wet and icky as he was; then Keira, who just couldn't ignore the situation. Lily, either tired of such shenanigans or prudent to drag the boat more on shore, was last on land. Keira stood there, watching as the boys exchanged curses and flashes of light. It was just like last night's dream- actually, that was where she got the idea for the boat "study date."

A step there, one more here, and she was dodging rogue attacks.

"Oh, will you idiots stop it?"

But it was a little too late for Keira to realize that she should have taken that one particular expelliarmus spell instead of stepping aside. Right after that sentence was a scream, the sound of a boat scraping its underside clean onto the rocks, and a rush of water.

Keira had not expected this. And it looked like none of the others did, too.

"Lily!"

Keira spun around and to her surprise, James Potter grabbed her arm. However it was not to support her, but to shove her aside as he rushed forward. He dove and for quite some time, didn't surface. When he did, his head was the only thing bobbing on the lake. "Damn!" Then he dove again.

_Why didn't he use magic? _Keira wondered, holding the place where James had gripped her. She watched silently as Sirius and Lupin searched for the wands that had been thrown into the water during the chaos. Meanwhile, Pettigrew had run to get help. She felt someone hit her on the back of the head.

"This is all your fault!" Snape raged.

"Hey!" Sirius abandoned his search and pushed Snape away. "That's not how you treat a girl."

"Oh yeah? And you think you're not hurting girls with your haughty attitude, thinking you're all that," Snape spat out. He pointed an accusing finger at Keira. "You don't know half of what a terrible person she is! You haven't seen her thoughts!"

Something snapped inside of Keira. "You invaded my mind?" She raged, flying at him, wand stuck out like a foil. Lupin splashed out of the water to restrain her just as he did in the Great Hall. Black stepped between her and Snape, blocking her view of the hooked-nose boy. "What he did isn't fair!" she screeched, then her head slumped down, hair falling like a curtain.

She shook off Lupin. "Go get James and Lily," she said. She hesitantly looked at the lake. There was no one there, not even a small movement on the water's surface. She turned away angrily, "didn't you hear me?"

"You ok?" Sirius said.

"What do you want from me? An apology? I'm sorry, I'm so damned sorry this happened, now go!" she replied, clenching her fist. She turned abruptly and shot sparks into the water which left glowing marks beneath. "I can't swim, alright? Now, go."

Sirius looked dumbfounded for a while but when he exchanged looks with Lupin, they looked amused. They turned away without another word, cast spells on their heads, peeled off their heavy robes and dove in after their friend.

Keira stood at the water's edge and picked up two wands. _What was wrong with these people?_ she wondered.

_Please, pretty please, comment. Constructive criticism is most welcome! Thanks!_


	8. Ocean of memories

**Ocean of memories**

Keira was underwater so she must be dead.

James Potter was also underwater, so he must be dead, too.

Everyone she knew who had gone into the drink had died and so it must be.

But that wasn't quite right because deep in her heart, she knew that this was not the way James Potter was supposed to die.

There must be something wrong with the universe, Keira thought, and floated closer to him. As usual, he did not even seem to notice as he looked left and right.

He was struggling to breathe, that much was obvious. She wondered briefly why she wasn't having difficulty at all. So maybe it was she who was dead and was just like Moaning Myrtle, cursed to haunt the sewers and the lake for all eternity.

She reached out to touch him. _Hello, James Potter._

He looked into her eyes, not seeing her at all, she figured. That was how it was ever since.

Once upon a time, she mused to herself, there was a boy who was a monster.

He had a Black prince with him, and they were the best of friends. They had invaded the small piece of beach the princess had called her own, right after she found the secret door at the back of the tower where only she and her mother, the Queen of Beauty and Grace, ruled over.

The monster had a human form, and with the prince he tormented birds and crabs with a mighty stick. They frolicked near the water, ignorant of the darkness the sea kept in its depths. The Queen's only brother and sister, along with people she couldn't even count, ventured into the sea and never returned.

And because of that, the princess was content. They would soon get what they deserved.

It was like that every day.

The monster boy would build sandcastles so tall you could step inside of them. But as soon as sunset came, he would destroy them until nothing was left for the princess to see up close.

Then they would sometimes go to the far corners of the shore where she could not follow and come back, laughing and looking happy, when all they had were tiny fish dangling from hooks.

The monster and the prince…they would just lie down on the sand and talk.

The princess was angry. How dare they be comfortable on her beach? When the monster and the prince were out, she could not walk along the shore, far away from the water. The Queen did not like the princess to be seen.

Years went by and the Queen was finally called back to her kingdom. The princess went with her and bade her realm goodbye. She would return, she vowed, and make the intruders pay.

But she had forgotten them for a while. Velvet curtains and heavy scented rooms could do that to a memory. It was only until she sentenced a greedy boy to his death in the Queen's garden that she found someone who looked like the Black prince.

The Black prince was different now. And although the greedy boy did not die, she had found her memory back and she would seek revenge on the monster.

She waited for that time, reading books and learning all the magic that she can so she can vanquish evil beasts and monsters and protect the Queen.

Sometime later, the Queen got sick and they returned to the tower.

But to her surprise, the monster had gone. In his stead was a warrior on a white horse, his rapier drawn against the Black prince. The two fought on the beach for days.

One day, the knight defeated the Black prince and he was exiled to the lands beyond the sea. Still, the princess could not do anything but watch as the prince got onto a small boat and drew further from shore.

He drew further and further away, until she could see him no more. When something went wrong, she bade the prince goodbye in her heart for she knew she was going to die.

However, she did not expect the enemy to cast off his shirt and shoes and dive into the sea. Surely it would be the end of him, she thought. But moments later, the halo of the sunset behind him, he supported the Black prince on his shoulders back to shore.

He had not died. Or rather, he went to the depths and came back to the land of the living, bringing the Black prince with him.

That monster, that knight, had become a god.

"Hey, get up."

Keira blinked her eyes. It was dark. It was raining. The tree near the lake gave no protection whatsoever. Her whole body was numb with cold.

"Everyone's up at the castle, you should get up before you die there," Snape sneered, a raincoat thrown over his cloak.

Keira blinked. So it was a dream. Then again, it couldn't have been, since none of her dreams had happy endings. She tried to get up, shaking.

Snape snorted something and hastily grabbed her by the arm, supporting her by his shoulders. "Be grateful I didn't forget you like the rest of them," he muttered under his breath as they went towards the castle.

Keira was too tired to reply.


	9. Fallen angel

**IX. Fallen angel**

Christmas day and she was feeling sick.

"Has anyone seen my presents? I packed them up a while ago. I swear I'm going to kill anyone who messes with my presents."

The chaos in the common room was the same as ever, except that this time, people were clearing out instead of moving in. Keira looked at her own suitcase. Most of it were clothes and stuff she didn't want to see in her life ever again like transfiguration discards and chocolate frog cards.

"Hey, Mitri, you're not bringing home presents?" Anastasia called out, lugging a heavy suitcase towards the door.

She smiled. All her presents were stowed away in the suitcase, too, though she had a feeling that they'll be burned at the huge fireplace eventually. "I'm good."

"Then get out of the way, then," Anastasia snapped without further comment.

Christmas was always like this. But this time around, Keira was unsure where she'd be spending hers for the first time in her life now that her grandparents were away from the Vey manor. The letter sent a week back explicitly stated that she was not to be let in the manor unless anyone in her family was there.

"Oi, what are you doing?" she called out as soon as she was out of earshot from the other Slytherins.

Snape guiltily clambered down the stone statue he was standing on. In his hands was a sprig of mistletoe. "Who cares, Mitri?"

She raised her brow, got something out of her pocket and tossed it towards him. "Happy Christmas."

The little wooden dog skittered on the floor with Snape looking disgustingly at it. "What's that supposed to do?"

"It's supposed to bite you in the bum once you pick it up," Keira replied, turning away and walking towards the big oaken doors. Suddenly, a voice made her cringe.

"Ooh! It's so cute! Keira, wait, you dropped this!"

_Here we go_, Keira pivoted slowly and expected nothing more than the perfect Lily Evans with the wooden accessory held out with innocent intentions. For some reason, it was really starting to make her stomach churn. "Thanks, Lily, but you see, it's Snape's," Keira explained, "I gave it to him."

Lily gushed like a schoolgirl. "That's so sweet! And here you tell me that girls don't like you," Lily elbowed Snape and winked at Keira, "but I have to show you something, Sev, before the train comes." As Lily led him away, Snape turned his head menacingly, mouthing the words, _damn you_, with as much mental venom as he could muster. Keira couldn't help but stick her tongue out at him.

"That's a fine way to greet old Snivellus," a suave voice came out from below the opposite staircase.

Keira immediately blushed, not because it was Sirius Black, but she was caught off-guard her act. "Oh, it's you," she managed to say, brushing hair away from her face. "Where are your buddies?" Aside from Snape, Sirius was the only one whom she can be catty to without comprising anything. If ever he thinks of blackmailing her, she'd have plenty to blackmail him with, too; and they both knew it.

"Ah, you mean, where's James?"

She blushed again. "What are you talking about?"she spluttered.

He shrugged. "Well, if you're not looking for me and you're not looking for Lupin; and who the hell would look for Peter on Christmas day unless you're his mother?" Sirius said matter-of-factly, "Then you must be looking for James."

_I hate you._

_Hey, at least you didn't marry me, right? _

Keira relaxed a bit and actually gave a laugh.

"You've gotten good at Legilimens, I see," Sirius commented, "I haven't gotten you anything because frankly, I forgot. Hope that's ok. Or are you like the other girls who'll cry or lunge at some of my hair?"

She shook her head. "Who cares if you give me anything? I haven't gotten you anything either."

Sirius let out an exaggerated sigh. "But you got him something. I'm sad."

"What?"

He waved her off. "I'm hearing mobs of girls coming this way so I'll be going," Sirius put his hands in his robes. "James is at the Quidditch field by the way, looking for something he lost. Really. He could be an idiot sometimes, carrying things like that during a game." Without looking at her, he bade her a happy Christmas.

For a moment she was confounded. When had she and Sirius started being in good terms? _Well, he's probably just making fun of me,_ she thought and continued towards the door to the Quidditch field.

The snow felt cold and the expanse of gray sky looked like it could crack open anytime and let out a shower of shards upon them all. Not that she wouldn't mind. It would give her an excuse to miss the train home.

Keira was making snow angels. She had gone into the field, careful not to let anyone see her, and kept an eye out for Potter. He had been flying really high for the past couple of minutes, which was stupid because he wouldn't have spotted what he was looking for unless it was a golden snitch or a beluga whale.

Something sparkly bounced from the snow she had just dislodged. She raised herself just enough to reach it. It was a decorative pin made of crystal in the shape of an angel with ruby wings. It was actually something she would have liked to have but embarrassed to be given, unless it was her mom. But her mom wouldn't have given her such a pretty object in the first place.

A shadow passed overhead. Keira pocketed the angel and lay her head down on the snow once more.

"Keira?"

She didn't look. It was James, landing smoothly on the ground and crunching snow towards her.

"Hey, that's a pretty deep snow angel you have there."

"I guess." She stood up. "I haven't noticed you. I thought I was alone," she lied.

He scratched his head, a sheepish grin on his face. "I lost something I wanted to give Lily. It cost me a fortune, that one."

Her heart gave a little disappointed thump. "Maybe I can help you look for it?"

"You don't mind? I know you're great friends with Lily and all, but-" James smiled, "sure. We'll look for it together."

_Together. _The sound of it warmed Keira as James went on to describe his present. They searched through the snow and in the bleachers, with James telling Keira all about the games he had won and how he, Sirius, Lupin and Pettigrew spent their Hogsmeade weekends. In turn, James coaxed her to say anything about herself. But she wasn't interested in her, she was interested in him. So she said little and listened a whole lot.

An hour and a half later, their hands and faces numb with cold, they gave up.

"I'm sorry," Keira apologized, "but I bet Lily would have loved it."

His eyes shone. "Really? You think so?" He breathed a sigh of relief. "Because when I bought it, I told Sirius, 'I'll bet my soul she'll fall in love with me once I give this to her.'"

"And what did he say?"

James shook the snow off his coat before going inside. "He said, 'you're on.'" He suddenly draped his coat around Keira's shoulders.

She looked away, afraid he'll see her face. "What's this for?"

"You'd probably catch hypothermia because of me," James grinned, wiping his glasses next. "Besides, I think the Slytherin common room is nearer? Wouldn't want Lily's guardian angel to die of cold, eh?"

_When the heck did I become Lily's guardian angel? _But she smiled and hoped that when he got his coat back, he'll discover the gift she had secretly slipped in the pocket.

The sound of the train signaled their departure some hours later. With baggage loaded and stomachs full, students piled into the trains sleepily. Keira commandeered her usual spot, the one with barely enough space for three people, which was usually unoccupied.

She overheard that Sirius and Lupin were spending Christmas with the Potters because their families had some business to attend to. Pettigrew was sulky about it but his mother had refused him. She also overheard James trying to impress Lily and failing once again. He blamed his unrequited love on the loss of his present. Obviously, he had not inspected his coat yet because she didn't hear a single word about a secret Santa.

The train started to move.

Keira took out the angel charm and held it against the bleary train light. The moon was full and it glittered over the water as the train sped across the river. She should probably give it back. He'd be grateful for Lily's guardian angel for it.

She stood up and crushed the angel with her heel.

Then opening the little window, she tossed the remains out onto the water.

*_Thanks for everyone who's been reading so far. Comments (any sort) would be most welcome and would really help me. Thanks again in advance and keep writing, guys!_


End file.
